Silent Suffering ::Oneshot Songfic::
by empathize
Summary: The song used is called "Give Unto Me" by Evanescence. Written from Yumi's p.o.v, but centered apon Ulrich. Read if you wish! :)


A/N: I wrote this a few months ago, and it is by far my favorite out of all the song-fics I have written in the past. Mainly because it is written in Yumi's p.o.v, it's centered on Ulrich, and the song is appropriate for both charcters. The song is called **"Give Unto Me" by Evanescence**.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, Sissy would have been tragically killed by a rouge steam roller by now and Season Two would already be here, mkay? Oh, and I also do not own Evanescence or Amy Lee's amazing voice. ::envy:: Anyway....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is early morning before the first class of the day. Yumi sits down on a bench over-looking the populated campus. She pulls out her book and begins to read, until the bell rings or until the rest of the gang shows up. Yumi looks up suddenly to see Ulrich. He looks tired and exhausted. Yumi watches from afar as Sissy nears him in her ever-so-chipper attitude. Ulrich tells her off and sits on a nearby bench, his head in his hands. Yumi lets out a quiet sigh, and sings to herself.

_**"I've been watching you, from a distance. That distance sees through your disguise..."**_

Yumi looks down at her book, and opens to a page that holds a picture of Ulrich. She notices how sad he must feel on the inside, even though he sports a small smile in the picture, she continues the song softly.

_**"All I want from you is your...hurting...I want to heal you...I want to save you from the dark."**_

It is later that afternoon; Yumi sits on the bleachers watching the soccer team practice for a game. She recognizes Ulrich, and he sinks a ball into the goal. Odd and Jeremy sitting nearby both clap and cheer, but Yumi does not seem to hear them. As Ulrich slams another ball into the goal, she notices the force behind the kick, and the emotions behind his eyes. Yumi closes her eyes, barely whispering.

_**"Give unto me your troubles. I'll endure, your suffering...Place onto me your burden...I'll drink your deadly poison...."**_

The scene suddenly fades away into a heated battle in Lyoko. Hornets start to swarm in masses and shooting at Odd, Ulrich, and herself. To Yumi everything seems to be put on mute. She can't hear the screams and shouts of her friends or the directions Jeremy calls out to her. The only thing she can hear is the song and the sound of her own breathing.

_**"Why should I care if they...hurt you? Somehow it matters more to me..."**_

Yumi stands up and turns just in time to see Ulrich. He catches his sword, just as a hornet zooms into his uncovered back. Suddenly the hornet lets out a charged laser beam, and the world goes in slow motion for Yumi. In a heartbeat she dives in front of him, her stomach completely exposed, takes a full hit. She sings softly...

_**"Than if I were hurting myself...."**_

Ulrich turns around in shock, just as Yumi starts to de-virtualize. He cries out her name, but it's only a faint whisper as she lets herself disappear and cries out.

_**"Save you (Save You) I'll save you..."**_

Yumi's scanner opens and she crawls out onto the floor panting. She looks up at the ceiling and continues.

_**"Give unto me your troubles...I'll endure your suffering...Place onto me your burden..."**_

She gets up slowly, and walks over to Ulrich's scanner. Placing her hand on it, she closes her eyes slowly, singing softer.

_**"I'll drink your deadly...poison."**_

At last the sky turns to night, and the moon illuminates Yumi still walking around the campus. A cold breeze blows through her hair, and makes her shiver, but she still trudges along...singing out loud now.

_**"Give unto me your troubles.... I'll endure your suffering...Place unto me your burden...I'll drink your deadly poison."**_

Yumi finally reaches a window with the light still on. She knows whom it belongs to...She peers inside to see Ulrich sitting beside his bed on the floor. His head is between his knees, and Yumi's eyes show sorrow as she sees his hands move over his knees as if he wants to disappear. She puts her hand on the window and Ulrich looks up at her. He approaches her slowly, almost cautiously, as she whispers to him.

_**"Fear not of my love's candle..."**_

Ulrich reaches the window and slowly puts his hand on the window, covering Yumi's. She looks into his eyes, and sighs to see a small fragile tear waver at his right eye. Yumi closes her eyes, and sings to him the last line of the song.

**"_Let it be the sun...in your world of...dark__ness...."_**


End file.
